In a main circuit and a capacitor module of a power conversion device mounted on hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles, a power terminal connected to a power supply for supplying direct current power and a power semiconductor module for performing an operation to convert direct current power into alternating current power are connected by conductor section. A capacitor cell for smoothing the direct current power is connected to the conductor section.
With recent downsizing, and larger current and higher voltage of power conversion, the capacitor cell receives inflow of heat due to a power loss at the time of power conversion due to a high-temperature environment and adverse effects such as destruction and deterioration become apparent, and a structure that efficiently performs cooling is required.
The power conversion device mounted on hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles is required to take measures against electromagnetic noise (hereinafter, electro magnetic compatibility (EMC) noise)) that is generated and becomes large with advancement of the higher voltage and the larger current, and higher radio frequency of switching elements.
To suppress the EMC noise, addition of a noise filter circuit is effective. However, as an issue, impedance of a power path needs to be increased. Therefore, wiring becomes long and a cross-sectional area becomes small, and a power loss (heat generation) increases. Adverse effects such as deterioration of parts constituting a noise filter are becoming apparent due to the influence of the heat, and a structure that efficiently performs cooling is required.
Citation List
Patent Literature
PTL 1: JP 2014-128084 A